degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Aislinn Paul
Aislinn Paul was born on March 5th 1994, now 16 years old. She is best known as the role of Clare Edwards on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She takes jazz, modern, hip hop, and ballet, at Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Aislinn knows how to speak French. From some of her photos, it seems that she likes The Beatles. In an interview, she had said she her best friend on set is Jordan Todosey. She is Agnostic, unlike her character who is a Christian. In the theater, she played the role of Gretle in The Sound of Music. She also starred in the film, Finn on the Fly, where she played Chloe. She has been on television shows other than Degrassi, such as Candles on Bay Street, Do or Die, Wild Card, Betrayed, In a Heartbeat, Tell Me You Love Me, and Doc. She has done theater, voice over, commercials, radio, and television. She played the sister of two of her Degrassi cast members in her earlier works, Jamie Johnston in Wild Card and Munro Chambers in Murder in the Hamptons. She played Beth Allen, along with another Degrassi co-star, Melinda Shankar (who plays Alli Bhandari) in Harriet the Spy. In Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a recurring minor character in seasons 6-7, becoming a regular character in season 8 up to the present. Her character, Clare, is a "good girl", and is in the new gifted program at Degrassi Community School. She is Darcy's little sister. Her character has grown and become prettier and more confident as the show has progressed. Like most of the Degrassi cast, she has a twitter. Here Aislinn&Luke.jpg|Aislinn with Degrassi costar Luke Bilyk. EliandClare.jpg|Aislinn with costar Munro Chambers. tumblr_lak60nugqC1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1_500we.jpg|Luke, Jordy, Aislinn and Munro 27421 574510586 4846 n.jpg|link=Jordan Todosey and Aislinn Paul Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes.jpg|Aislinn and Munro behind the scenes behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg|Jordy, Luke, Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes of MBIAC tumblr_lak8w2z5lT1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7n5x2MElf1qdoiato1_400.jpg 25gc7ld.jpg tumblr_l7q8npDaNY1qdoiato1_400.jpg aislinn.JPG tumblr_ktj5vlR7pC1qarufqo1_500.jpg|Aislinn & Melinda tumblr_l9fmdeFvzI1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg jkhjg.jpg img-thing.jpg tumblr_l9b8jpp50f1qdoiato1_400.png 68894_450630379118_54557829118_5155564_1272003_n.jpg tumblr_l8run7oprs1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7oh33guca1qdoiato1_400.png Degrassi Cast.jpg|Degrassi cast before the MMVA's 36298 444723171170 545571170 6383149 5920523 n.jpg|link=http://twitter.com/account/profile_image/aislinnpaul?hreflang=en tumblr_l7qbqln2p01qdoiato1_400.jpg Aislinn and jessica mmva 2010.jpg 37886 120568961322978 120480074665200 110691 2881134 n.jpg|Degrassi @ the MMVA's tumblr_lb4kn0Ti4D1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg 14wx7y1.jpg tumblr_l745j8PF0E1qcy5tao1_500.jpg|Degrassi Cast @ Wonderland 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 47099 479060907288 135519732288 6664169 1606512 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47735 478809867288 135519732288 6655794 7437279 n.jpg tumblr_l9hpszRxs61qby9j1o1_400.jpg tumblr_l9mlw5dPkA1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l9oqx65LiK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9kq1gvGyQ1qdoiato1_40055.png tumblr_l9orezdfm71qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8rr4bt1KE1qdoiato1_400.png Jordy,Charlotte,Alicia,Annie,Sam,Jess,Aislinn,Jajube.JPG|Degrassi girls in India tumblr_l9o09or4yi1qdoiato1_400.png Img 6590.jpg tumblr_la5mp1bXEH1qdg8qzo1_400.png 46469_479137192288_135519732288_6666687_1034204_n.jpg aislinnmunro.jpg|Munro and Aislinn in India 154075360.jpg|Aislinn and some of the cast, watching Munro get his twitter tumblr_l9h4f1wJHw1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Jordy, Aislinn, Annie and Samantha tumblr_la5cqbQs411qdg8qzo1_500.jpg wonderland1.png|Degrassi cast @ Wonderland wonderland.png|Degrassi cast @ Wonderland. tumblr_lb1383sh1q1qexflro1_500.jpg tumblr_l8nu7flroB1qd89neo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Jessica aislinn, thomas, spencer, demetrius & unknown.JPG|Demetrius, Unknown, Spencer, Thomas and Aislinn Aislinn and jessica new.jpg Tumblr l8wsucGqG51qzwiffo1 500.jpg|Munro, Aislinn and James 160324995-3bfcda7a2b7c995161b89b493164dddf_4c8bcaa8-scaled.jpg|Sam, Aislinn & Daniel @ Meet&Greet tumblr_la41521tFU1qcn71uo1_400.png|Aislinn and Munro tumblr_l9moejr6Mz1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Degrassi photoshoot tumblr_l9n2t1yelc1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg tumblr_l9motmSyXn1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lamzl5thlj1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Degrassi cast @ LG Fashion Show qozyj.jpg Paul, Aislynn Category:Dancer Category:Actress Category:Canadian Category:Actresses Category:Females Category:Caucasian